


The Warning

by ifdaryldiesweriot



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Caning, Cheating, F/M, POV Second Person, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Stripping, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifdaryldiesweriot/pseuds/ifdaryldiesweriot
Summary: You've been 'road testing' the men of Stardew for a while now, trying to determine which of them might possibly share your kinky inclinations. Unfortunately for you, your time has run out - the guys know that you've been cheating, and they have a plan.Rather than allow you to be publicly humiliated when all of your 'boyfriends' confront you in the saloon, Sebastian comes with a warning. But he wants answers, and perhaps a little more.(Based off the saloon scene after reaching max hearts with every bachelor).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note to say that I don't necessarily condone the behaviour of the characters in this work, including that of the OC (You). Having said that, if you've unlocked the cheating cutscene in game, you're just as bad as I am (ok, maybe not quite as bad) - Remember polygamy only counts if all parties are aware of it. Even if it is just for completion's sake ;)  
> Side note: Yes, I was oddly turned on by the scene in the saloon, and this little plot bunny was born. I'm sorry in advance!

You had just finished showering, having spent the morning busily tending to crops and livestock, when an unexpected knock at the door made you jump.

It wasn't often that you had visitors at the farm. You spent a lot of time in the village, and most of your socialisation happened either at the saloon or Pierre's store. In fact, an unexpected visitor was relatively unheard of, even despite your somewhat busy dating schedule. 

Curiously, you opened the door, where a glum faced Sebastian stood on the decking, examining the sculpture that Leah had made for you, which stood proudly beside the window.

"Hi," you smiled despite his frown - you'd come to know that Sebastian wasn't the most cheerful of folk, and that his permanent resting bitchface was just part of his charm. "This is a surprise, come on in."

Sebastian faltered, but then proceeded to walk past you and step inside. You shut the wooden door behind you, watching as he stood awkwardly by the doorway. Something about his frown concerned you, and you could tell that he was here for more than just a social call. 

"Your mom just built an extension here," you mentioned, making small talk as you led him over to the kitchen table and offered him a seat. "It's been lovely having somewhere to actually cook, I didn't really have much of a kitchen before."

"That's nice." He replied, his tone unenthusiastic, and it looked as though he was working up the courage to say something.

"Is something bothering you?" You asked, taking the lead to initiate whatever conversation he was clearly struggling to begin.

Sebastian sighed. "I shouldn't even be here."

"What do you mean?" You chuckled nervously. "You're my boyfriend, you're welcome here any time, you know that." You reassured him.

"I'm not your only boyfriend though, am I?" He asked, giving you a pointed look that made your stomach churn.

"I. Well. Not..." You struggled to formulate a coherent sentence. This had been a long time coming. Though you'd known that you'd have to have this conversation eventually, you weren't ready. You weren't prepared to have 'that' conversation today.

You knew your reasoning for being close to so many of the Stardew men at once, but that reasoning was admittedly flawed and selfish. Making Sebastian, or any of the other guys understand... Well how could they possibly?

"I knew that we never discussed exclusively," Sebastian began. "But when you gave me that bouquet... I thought that you were different." Sebastian turned away from you, but you could still see the hurt on his face.

"I'm so sorry Sebastian, I never meant to hurt you." You told him, reaching out for his hand, but the second your skin made contact with his, he jerked away quickly.

"That's bullshit." He said, his voice low but you could hear the anger in his voice. "How did you think you could keep it from us? I mean, you should have known that at least Sam and I would talk about it and realise we were both screwing the same girl? He's my best friend for fuck's sake."

"I don't know. Fuck, I don't have a clue what I was thinking." You admitted, shamefaced. "I was just enjoying getting to know you all, and you're all so wonderful and well I... I never even considered that the bouquets really meant all that much - I just wanted you to know that you were special to me."

Sebastian scoffed." Special? Yeah, me and half the town."

You winced, realising that he knew about more than just your relationship with Sam. "How much do you know?" 

"Enough to know that you've been stringing me, Sam, Shane, Alex, Elliot and even poor fucking Harvey along. You know he's completely heartbroken, don't you? He thought you were going to get married and have children together." Sebastian shook his head, appalled. 

"We never once discussed getting married. Or having kids! " You exclaimed defensively. "If Harvey thought-" 

"If Harvey thought he had a fucking future with his girlfriend, that doesn't put the blame on him. Don't try and blame others for your own mistakes."

"You're right," you agreed, eyes welling up with tears as reality started to sink in. "I've really fucked up this time, haven't I?" 

"You think?" Sebastian asked harshly. "And don't you think crying will make me feel sorry for you. The only reason I came here is to warn you before the scene everyone else is planning in the saloon tonight." 

"Scene?" You asked, panic starting to rise. "What are you talking about?" 

"It was Alex's idea. He's really fucking pissed. We all are. He thought that all of us confronting you in the saloon would be enough humiliation to give you the slightest idea of how much of a prick we all feel for trusting you."

"Fuck." Your stomach knotted at the thought of having your dirty laundry thrown about in such a public setting.

"The only reason I came to warn you is because if it were me, the shame that'd come from being humiliated like that would probably make me drive my motorcycle off a bridge. You've hurt me, really hurt me, but I don't want to see you dead."

"Thank you." You told him gratefully, though your nerves didn't abate.

The conversation stilled, neither of you being able to find the right words to say. Your mind was working overtime, wondering what you would say to everyone, whether your reputation would be in tatters by the time the story got out to the rest of the villagers.

It was Sebastian who finally broke the silence. "I just don't understand why I wasn't enough for you." He said quietly, and the hurt that you could hear in his quiet voice was enough to make your heart break.

"If I told you, you'd probably think I'm a whore." You admitted miserably. 

"Do you really think that my picture of you at the moment is exactly pristine?" He asked condescendingly. 

"I suppose not." You agreed. "I just - I feel like telling you would make it worse somehow."

"Trust me, you cannot make this worse."

You hesitated, weighing over the pros and cons of a honest admission. All roads were leading to some incarnation of this conversation anyway, his being angry at you would make it harder, but you owed him the truth. "If I tell you, can you promise to keep it a secret?"

Sebastian's laugh was hollow. "Do you really expect me to be doing you favours after what you've done?"

Your heart, so heavy already, sunk a little further. "I don't expect anything from you." You told him sadly.

"I just want to hear the real reason that you've been fucking half of Stardew." Sebastian said coldly. "Whether or not I tell anyone else... Well, that's my call. Do you understand?"

"I understand," you nodded, but didn't say anything else. 

"Well?" Sebastian prompted after a beat. 

You bit your lip nervously. The real reason. As far as reasoning went, you knew that it was awful no matter how truthful, and the thought of admitting it made you feel sick. But you had to tell him. 

"The real reason... This sounds terrible, I know, and I won't deny that it is, but the real reason is... Fuck!" The words didn't want to come out, but you forced them. "I have some very explicit tastes." You winced, hoping that he would catch on. "In the past, I've kind of worn myself out doing the whole dating thing, just to end up disappointed. So I tried to expedite the process of finding what I needed by seeing multiple people at once. Shit, that sounds even worse out loud than it did in my head. Oh, Sebastian, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Sebastian didn't look as angry as you'd expected, instead his face was unreadable. "What do you mean by 'explicit tastes?'"

You looked at the table, not wanting to see his face as you expanded. "Well... Yoba, this is so embarrassing..." You scrunched your eyes tightly. "I'm a submissive. Like, seriously submissive. Its not a want, its not some whim that I get on occasion. It's a need. And I just... I needed to find somebody that could understand that. That could take control like I need them to. Its no excuse for what I did. In fact, its probably written in some kind of secret submissive handbook that the way I behaved with you all is not the way to find your ideal Dominant. I was desperate and needy and I-"

"Will you just shut up for a second?" Sebastian said in a voice firmer than you'd ever known him to use, putting a halt to your rambling. "Are you seriously telling me that you've strung us all along just so that you can decide which of us is better in bed?" 

"Its not like that!" You told him desperately. "Its not just a sex thing, this is something that goes far beyond sex. Its a connection that-"

"I understand how D/s relationships work, thank you." Sebastian interrupted. "What I want to know, is why you thought it was a conversation that should come after you enter a relationship, and not before. You didn't need to date us all to find out who was the kinkiest. You should have just asked."

You considered his words. Truthfully, he was right. You'd been so consumed with your quest to find the perfect partner, that you'd allowed yourself to hurt other people in the process. Other people that frankly meant a lot to you. 

"Perhaps I shouldn't have told you what Alex and the others have in store for you. Perhaps you'd get off on the humiliation of it all." Sebastian pondered out loud, his voice mocking.

"No." You said quickly. "Thank you for telling me. Walking into that unprepared... I can't imagine."

"But you do like it though, don't you?" Sebastian asked. "Being humiliated. Degraded. Debased. Punished. Teased." He emphasised each word, making you squirm awkwardly in your seat.

You nodded shamefully. "Yes. All of that. Among other things."

Sebastian suddenly grinned. It wasn't a happy grin; there was a coldness to it that made your insides knot nervously. "Well then, if you want to earn my forgiveness, perhaps you should start by getting on your knees in front of me." 

Your shame turned quickly to confusion, as Sebastian continued. "You were so busy testing the rest of us, but how do we know that you're even worth our time? Now on your knees. That is, unless you want me to call the rest of your boyfriends over first. I'm sure you'd put on a great show for us all."

"Sebastian I-" You began, but he cut you off.

"On your knees." He said again, his voice icy. 

Your body trembling with nerves, you rose from the kitchen chair. Sebastian turned in his seat to give you better access as you knelt on the hard wooden floor in front of him.

Silently, and with shaking hands, you pulled down the zipper of his jeans. You were shocked to feel just how hard he was, despite the situation. Perhaps there would be at least one salvageable relationship from this whole mess.

You pulled his hard cock free from its thin cotton confines, and it twitched in anticipation as you lowered your lips onto the tip, wrapping a tentative hand around the base.

"No hands," Sebastian scolded. "Put them behind your back."

You did as commanded, your clit twitching in excitement at his authoritive tone as you moved your hands away.

It was harder to keep your balance without your hands to anchor you, but you did your best to please him. You took him deep into the back of your mouth, humming against the tip, which was already lubricating your throat with the salty taste of pre-cum.

"I wish that I could tell you that you look so pretty like that, that you're my pretty little whore. But you don't deserve praise right now. In fact, the only reason that I'm not grabbing your face and throat fucking you like the slut you are, is because you don't deserve to be used in the way that I know you're desperate to be."

You whimpered against his cock as you continued your steady bobbing. You could tell he heard it when he chuckled softly.

"No matter what I do to punish you, you're just going to enjoy it, aren't you?" Sebastian asked, though your mouth was too full to answer. "You like being used, being told just how naughty you've been. I wonder if it would be more appropriate to spank your ass raw instead, maybe then you'd actually learn your lesson."

You whimpered again, wetness pooling between your thighs from his words. 

"The sounds you're making suggest that even a spanking would be too much of a reward for such unacceptable behaviour. I'll just have to get creative. I suppose if I can't sufficiently punish you, one of the others will."

Your eyes widened. As turned on as you were, you didn't think you could bare it if every one of your boyfriends chose to punish you, though admittedly, sucking Sebastian's cock certainly didn't feel like a punishment.

"You know that you're going to have to tell them all, don't you? Tell them all that you're a filthy, submissive slut. Once we're done here, you're going to call them. All of them. I bet Harvey will be close to an aneurism when he realises that doctors and nurses wasn't the kind of roleplay you had in mind."

You stilled as you realised he was being serious. The blowjob might not have been punishment, but those phone calls certainly would be. Sebastian looked down at you as your eyes began to water with terrified tears, and he stroked your face softly. "You've brought this on yourself. There's no use crying about it now. They deserve to know."

His hand moved from your face, nestling gently in your hair before forcing your head down, making you gag as his cock was fully burried in your throat.

"I didn't tell you that you could stop." He told you, pulling and pushing at your hair to build a rhythm back up before releasing you and letting you carry on without his guidance.

"I wonder how they will react. Alex is so strong, he's always working out, I bet he'll manhandle you just the way you like." Sebastian mused, as you fretted further. 

"Its Shane that you might want to worry about. You know just how fond he is of his peppers. Have you ever experimented with chemical play I wonder."

You shook your head, which undoubtedly made you look ridiculous with Sebastian's thick cock filling your mouth. Sebastian was enjoying how scared you were becoming, you could tell. Mental warfare was clearly his speciality.

"I imagine that Elliot will see some kind of poetic beauty in the marks he'll leave on your skin. Harvey is probably too innocent to hurt you, but you never know... He has all that medical equipment lying around." 

You wanted to beg Sebastian to stop talking, but with your mouth so full, all you could do was pleasure him as much as possible, and hope that his release brought you a reprieve. 

"Then there's Sam. I know he seems wholesome enough, but trust me when I say that he isn't when it counts. I think you should call him over first, I'm sure he'd be happy to let me watch as he teaches you a lesson... Urgh, fuck. Don't stop. That feels so good."

You increased your pace, taking him as deeply into your mouth as possible. His hips bucked as he got closer to the edge, forcing his cock hard down your throat.

With a groan, Sebastian grabbed your hair and pulled you off him, gripping his cock with his other hand and giving it a few hard tugs. You closed your eyes just in time, as hot splashes of thick cum hit your eyelids a split second later, and Sebastian groaned in pleasure. You felt a nudge against your cheek as he wiped the tip of his cock against your face, both cleaning himself and making your earlier shower redundant. 

By the time you opened your eyes, Sebastian had already fastened his jeans, and was pulling his phone from his hoodie pocket.

"I think you can stay down there for a while. You look good like that," Sebastian told you, before passing the phone to you. "I think its time you started making some calls. The question is, who first?"


	2. Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read a self insert fic before, just a heads up that I use 'y/n' in this chapter.
> 
> Y/N = Your Name.
> 
> Regular self insert readers, just a little note to say that chrome actually have an extension that changes y/n to your name automatically. Its definitely worth checking out.

With trembling hands, you took the phone from Sebastian, unlocking the screen and opening up the contacts menu.

"Put it on speaker. You've got cum on your face and I don't want you getting it all over." Sebastian commanded as you scrolled through his meagre contact list, trying to decide who to call first.

Harvey would probably be the safest choice, the most understanding, but you weren't sure if you could face him right now, not when you knew just how hurt he was. Shane was definitely a call you wanted to save for later - out of everyone, he had the worst temper, and you were a little scared of how he would react.

You hovered over Elliott's name for a second, concidering how the conversation with him would play out. There wasn't one option that was easy, but one name scared you slightly less than the others. Taking a deep breath, you scrolled down to Sam's name and pressed call.

Your heart thudded painfully hard as the phone rang. He answered after only a few beats, and your stomach lurched. 

"Hey Seb, what's up?" Sam's voice echoed cheerfully from the phone's speaker.

You hesitated, very much doubting that he would be happy when he realised it wasn't Sebastian who was calling. "Actually Sam, its y/n."

"Oh." Sam's voice hardened. "Why are you calling me from Sebastian's phone? Is he ok?"

Your eyes prickled with tears as your nerves overcame you, and you looked up at Sebastian for help. Sebastian shook his head, non plussed by your tearful expression. "Tell him." 

"Please." You whispered to the dark haired man in front of you, so unsure as to how to begin a conversation like this, and so scared that Sam would spread the truth around the village like wildfire.

Sebastian sighed in annoyance when he realised that you weren't going to say anything. "Fine. Look Sam, its me." He said loudly. "Get down to the farm now, y/n has something she wants to tell you."

"The farm? Dude, did you tell her?" Sam asked his friend through the speaker. "You know you weren't supposed to say anything. Alex is going to kill you."

"Screw Alex. Just get over here. Let yourself in. Y/n is a little too preoccupied to open the door at the moment," Sebastian told him, before taking the phone from your hand and ending the call.

"Thank you," you whispered to him softly, eyes still shining with the threat of tears.

"Don't thank me just yet," Sebastian told you flatly. "Once Sam is here, you can tell him face to face."

You cast your eyes down to the ground, picking a spot in the wooden flooring and focusing on it, though it did little to settle the thoughts that were flying through your mind.

By the time you heard the front door creak open, your knees were aching from kneeling for so long. You heard footsteps approach, but you couldn't bring yourself to look up as you heard Sam exclaim "What the fuck is going on here? Sebastian, why is she on floor like that?"

"That's for y/n to tell you," Sebastian informed his friend, his voice wicked. "You see, we've just had quite an interesting discussion. You won't believe the reason y/n thought it would be acceptable to date half of Stardew at once."

"It must be one hell of a reason,", Sam breathed, taking in the scene in front of him. He crouched down to take a look at you, putting his fingertips under your chin and tilting your head up to face him. "Yeuck, what is that white stuff on your face?" He asked, recoiling his hand and rubbing it furiously on his jacket.

You winced. "You don't want to know," you told him, looking back down at the floor and away from the two men.

"Ok, I'm going to repeat my earlier question. What the fuck is going on here?"

You felt a hand in your hair, and Sebastian pulling your head back up to look at them. "Yeah y/n, what's going on?" He asked mockingly, and you internally cursed the bastard for enjoying this so much.

You didn't know where to start, so you went for the least implicating bit of information first. "Sebastian told me what you were all planning at Gus' tonight."

Sam slapped the back of Sebastian's head with an open palm. "Dude, why did you tell her?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Come on, you've got to admit, it was a little fucked up doing it in the saloon in front of everyone," he said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Besides, I didn't want to wait for an answer."

"I want answers too," Sam agreed. "But first I would really like to know why y/n is on her knees, covered in-" He took a closer look at you. "Gross, is that jizz?"

You stayed silent, wanting to look away again, but Sebastian was still holding your hair tightly.

"Tell Sam why you're on your knees," Sebastian ordered. You could tell from the tone in his voice exactly what he wanted you to say.

"Im on my knees because I'm a filthy, submissive slut." You said quietly, using the phrase Sebastian had chosen earlier.

Sam laughed unsurely. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that. Say it a little louder."

Your cheeks reddened as you were forced to repeat yourself. "Because I'm a filthy, submissive slut," you said again.

Sam ruffled the back of his blonde hair as he attempted to process the situation. "I can't say that I'm understanding things any better." He looked from Sebastian, to you, and then back at Sebastian. "Dude, can we have a word? In private?"

Sebastian nodded. "Sure, I could do with a cigarette anyway." He released his grip on your hair, and stood up from the kitchen chair. "Stay right there," he instructed you. "You don't want to make things harder on yourself than they already are."

You watched as the men stepped outside, and you briefly considered locking the door behind them and hiding in your house until everything had blown over, but you thought better of it. Pissing off Sebastian when he was taking so much control of the situation was probably a very stupid idea.

The smell of tobacco drifted through the open window, and you could hear distant voices from outside. Straining to listen, you could just about catch snippets of conversation.

"Dude, what the hell was that in there?" It was Sam's voice.

"Apparently she thought she could multitask men so that she could figure out which of us was the most dominant."

"But you've got her kneeling on the floor - you're just giving her what she wants! Come on, she's playing you again, man."

"That, or I'm playing her. I'll be amazed if she finds being punished a turn on once we're done with her. Girl reckon's she needs this, fine, we'll give it to her. Let's see if she still needs it when she's broken."

"I don't know man, you've done this before, but its all new to me. I don't know what I'm doing. I don't even know how to punish her. Should I spank her? Or will she enjoy that?"

"Just do what feels natural. And don't let her see that you're nervous - she'll think that she can wangle her way out of things with you. Take the hurt she's caused you, and make her feel the same."

"And once we're done?"

"That's between you and her."

Silence fell outside, and moments later the men returned. Sebastian sat back down in his chair, the smell of tobacco clinging to his clothes making your nose crinkle.

Sam stood in front of you, looking at you as though he was trying to decide what to do with you. You looked up at him tentatively, but he turned away, walking over to the sink and grabbing a cloth.

He returned with it moments later, bringing the cloth down to your face and cleaning away the pearlescent remnants of Sebastian's orgasm.

"I want you to tell me how you're going to make things up to me." Sam told you evenly.

"I'll do anything," you promised, looking pleadingly into his gorgeous green eyes.

"Anything?" Sam asked with a playful smile. "Well then, why don't you start by taking your top off."

Still kneeling, you pulled the purple cotton shirt over your head, leaving you in just a black bra and jeans. You heard the sound of a chair grating across the floor as Sebastian shifted his seat to get a better look at you, as Sam stood beside him, eying you hungrily.

"Stand up," he instructed next, and you got to your feet hastily, your sore legs grateful to finally change position.

Sam pulled out another chair, and sat beside Sebastian, pulling his phone from his pocket and setting an upbeat song to play. 

"Take your bra off, slowly. I want you to put on a show for us." He told you.

Despite feeling terribly unsexy at the present moment, you swayed your hips to the beat, running your hands up your stomach and cupping your breasts through your bra, giving them a gentle squeeze.

Next, you reached behind your back, carefully unclasping your bra and causing it to slip a little down your shoulders. You put your hands back onto the cups, caressing your breasts as you danced.

Slowly, you let your hands slide lower and lower, until your hard nipples peeked over the top of the fabric. It was then that you allowed your bra to fall away completely, allowing you to freely rub your chest teasingly.

"You're so beautiful," Sam praised over the music. "Jeans now. I want to see more of our naughty little girl."

You brought your hands down to the button of your jeans, opening it with a quick twist as the song changed. You slipped a thumb under the fabric on either side of your jeans, wiggling them down just an inch, exposing your hipbones.

You were starting to get into the striptease now, the look on Sam's face giving away just how turned on he was becoming. Sebastian's face was impassive, but his eyes raked your body, taking in every inch of your naked skin.

You undid the zip on your jeans, and turned away from the men, allowing them to watch as you slid the clothing down your hips and legs, leaving you in just thin black underwear.

After kicking your jeans aside, you turned back to face them both. You could feel the wetness between your thighs; being made to expose yourself in this way was turning you on far more than it should be.

"Come here, I want to feel you," Sam ordered, and you obliged. You straddled his hips, grinding on his lap, his hard bulge pressing against your wanting pussy. He grabbed your breasts, squeezing them firmly but not painfully, and his thumbs brushed ever so slightly against your nipples, making you choke back a whimper.

"I want to you to ride me," Sam whispered in your ear, and you nodded earnestly in agreement. "Stand up and take those panties off for me then babygirl," he told you, and you quickly obeyed.

You stood up, slipping your underwear off as you watched Sam whisper something to Sebastian, who rose from his chair and walked calmly from the kitchen.

Sam stood for a moment to remove his trousers and boxers, before sitting back down comfortably on the chair and motioning you over to him.

You returned to straddle him, lowering yourself down onto his hard, throbbing cock and letting out a soft moan as he filled your tight, wanting cunt.

You began to gyrate, desperate to find some satisfaction of your own, but Sam grabbed your wrists and steadied you.

"I might not be very good at this dominating thing, and I might not know how to punish you properly. But I want you to know that you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I'm not going to force you. I forgive you y/n. I honestly do. I don't think that I can be your boyfriend anymore, but I will always be your friend."

Your heart began to swell. Sweet, kind Sam. Knowing that he forgave you, it was the only thing you could ever want from him. You kissed his cheek, and he released his grip on your wrists.

You began to move against him once again, just getting into a rhythm when a cold, oily finger pressing against your asshole made you jump.

You looked over your shoulder to find Sebastian behind you, and you looked to Sam in confusion. 

"I probably should have mentioned that it wouldn't just be me," Sam chuckled while Sebastian slid a cool finger inside your tightest entrance.

"A heads up would have been nice," you agreed quietly, whispering in his ear. 

"Are you ok with this?" Sam checked, and you nodded. 

"I want to make this up to you, all of you. Let me do that." You told him, biting your lip to mask your pained expression as a second finger slipped inside you. 

You let Sebastian finish prepping you, the feel of Sam's still throbbing erection inside of you making you impatient, but you knew how important it was not to rush things.

After what felt like an age, Sebastian finally withdrew his fingers, and you felt something much larger pressing against your entrance.

His lubricated cock slid inside you with relative ease, the feel of having two cocks inside of you at the same time was intense, uncomfortable and bordering on painful, but as you rocked your hips slowly, you couldn't help the moan that escaped your lips.

"Fuck, this is amazing," you purred, as both cocks simultaneously pumped inside of you with each gyration of your hips.

"More than amazing," Sam groaned as he leaned back in his chair, letting you and Sebastian do the work as he enjoyed the feel of your warm, wet cunt tight around him.

You'd never felt so much pleasure in one go, and when Sebastian reached around to pinch your nipples roughly, you moaned in ecstasy.

You didn't want this moment to ever stop. You were so close, having spent most of the day being more turned on than you realised, and from the way that Sam began to breath heavily, you could tell that he was too.

One well timed thrust into your ass from Sebastian was all it took for you to crumple. Your orgasm coiled tight inside you, and you clenched around Sam and Sebastian, the ripples of pleasure inside of you sending both boys into their own release.

You bucked on Sam's lap as you rode through your orgasm, barely registering the stream of praise that came from the blonde's mouth.

Had you been in bed, you'd have likely all collapsed in a sweaty mess of limbs. As it was, Sebastian pulled out of you with a soft 'pop', leaving you to climb from Sam's lap, feeling suddenly very empty.

Exhausted, you reached for your panties on the ground, but Sebastian's boot stepped onto them before you could grab them.

"You can rest for a while, but you're not getting dressed." He told you, bending down to pocket your underwear. "Sit down, I'll get us all a glass of water."

You instinctively reached for a chair, but then hesitated. "Can I..." You trailed off, leaving the question hanging in the air.

"You're learning." Sebastian acknowledged. "You can sit at the table for now. Its been a long morning for you."

Relieved, you took a seat beside Sam. Sebastian handed you a glass of water moments later, that you took gratefully, gulping it down in one go.

"You did really well y/n." Sam praised, rubbing your hand gently.

"She did," Sebastian agreed, taking the seat across from you. "But I can't guarantee that everybody will be as forgiving as Sam and I."

You frowned, wishing that he hadn't brought you back to reality so soon. "Do I really have to be quite so honest with everyone?" You asked tentatively.

"Yes." Sebastian told you bluntly, but his expression softened. "I'll make the next call for you. You might have brought this on yourself, but I won't make you go though this alone."

"Me neither." Sam promised. "I hate what you've done, but you're a real asset to this village. It would suck if things turned out badly and you had to leave."

"Thank you," you told them honestly. "Sebastian, I want to get this over with. Would you mind making a phone call for me?"

"If you're sure you're ready," Sebastian nodded, taking his phone out of his hoodie. "Who do you want me to call?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments on the first chapter! Feedback makes me a more productive writer, which is why chapter two was born so quickly <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini chapter - I ended up spending far too much time binge watching Gilmore Girls this weekend! 
> 
> Just a touch more story and Sebastian before Elliott's chapter.

"Call Elliott," you told Sebastian decidedly.

Sebastian smirked, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. "Interesting choice," he muttered. "I actually ran into Elliott once at a munch over in Zuzu City, he's quite the character." 

You weren't sure what shocked you more: that you hadn't thought to check out if there were nearby munches, or that both Sebastian and Elliott attended them.

At least, you thought, things with Elliott would hopefully go smoother than you'd originally anticipated. If he understood your sexual persuasions, perhaps things would actually work out in your favour.

"What's a munch?" Sam asked you as Sebastian leant against the kitchen worktop with the phone to his ear. 

"Where kinky people meet up for drinks," you whispered in answer, your eyes trained on Sebastian as he waited for Elliott to pick up. 

You could only hear one side of the conversation, but it told you enough to pique your curiosity. 

"Hey Elliott, its me. Listen, are you at the saloon right now? Don't say anything to the others, but meet me at the farm. Grab some gear from your place first - yes, that gear. It turns out that we aren't the only ones with a mutual interest. Yes, I know we're mad at her, but you've got a free pass to do whatever you want here, do you really want to turn that down? Great, we'll see you soon."

He hung up, giving the phone to Sam. "If Elliott calls back, give me a shout. Y/n looks a hot mess at the moment, I'm going to get her cleaned up."

"How come you get to shower with her?" Sam complained, setting the phone a little too hard on the table, a dull thud resonating as it hit the wood.

"Because she's... Because I said so." Sebastian snapped, before turning to you. "Come on, up. You don't want to look all sweaty when Elliott arrives."

You rose from the table, following Sebastian as he led you to the small bathroom.

He shut the door as you entered behind him, instantly pulling his hoodie over his head and throwing it unceremoniously onto the floor, revealing a thin black t-shirt underneath. Though he'd hardly removed any clothing, the small confines of the bathroom had you standing within touching distance of each other, and the way the shirt sculpted his body so perfectly made your mind wander.

Forgetting yourself, you reached out to lightly touch his chest, but instead of responding to your touch, Sebastian just took your wrist firmly, removing your hand from his chest and lowering it back down to your side.

"I didn't say that you could touch me," he said, a warning note in his voice.

"I'm sorry," you replied meekly, trying to hide the disappointment on your face. "I guesss I'm not used to needing permission."

"And I'm not used to having a submissive be such a disappointment. Deal with it."

"I'm sorry," you said again, feeling abashed. "You're right, I haven't earned it. You just look so good without that hoodie covering you up, I wanted to feel you."

"You recover fast," Sebastian smirked, taking a step towards you, leaving less than a centimetre between you. "Not twenty minutes ago you were cuming around Sam's cock. You really want to go again?"

"Yes." You nodded earnestly. "Please Sebastian, let me touch you."

"Sebastian?" He waggled a finger at you, tutting. "That's not what I want to be called. Try again."

"Please Sir."

"That's better," he told you, his voice husky as he bridged the gap between you, slamming you against the wall as he pressed his body against yours. 

His lips hovered a breath away from your own, and you yearned to wrap your arms around his neck and pull him closer. You wouldn't though, not without permission. 

"Please Sir, kiss me."

Sebastian stroked your cheek softly. "Tell me how badly you want it?"

"So badly it hurts," you breathed. 

"Good," he nodded, lowering his face to yours, his lips brushing softly over your own for the briefest of seconds. 

The touch was so delicate but it felt like static. His fingers entwined in your hair, pulling ever so slightly and making you whimper. Then, without warning, he released you and pulled away.

"Sir?" You asked, confused when turned from you with a frown. He didn't speak as he stepped over to the shower and switched it on. Then, suddenly, he exploded. 

"Why did you have to be such a slut?" He asked angrily. "You have no idea how much I want to fuck you against that wall right now, fuck you so hard that you forget your own name. But I can't, because that would be rewarding you."

"You don't have to suffer just because I'm being punished." You told him desperately, but he only scoffed. 

"Yes I do. I wanted to kiss you so fucking much just then. Even after what you've done, I'm still so fucking attracted to you. But I can't kiss you, not now, because you'd enjoy it too much. So yes y/n, I do have to suffer."

"Seb I'm-" 

"You don't have the right to use my name right now," he told you coldly. "Just get yourself cleaned up. I'm going to find something for you to wear, Sam can bring it in for you. I don't even want to look at you." 

With that, he turned on the spot and walked out of the room, leaving you alone and confused.

As you stepped under the hot water, the consequences of your actions finally began to hit you. Sam had already told you that he didn't want to date you anymore, and you could handle that just fine - though he was gorgeous, and so much fun to be around, you'd been feeling for a while that it was time to break up.

Sebastian though, that was a different matter. The first time you laid eyes on him, you thought he was stunning, even with his awkward tendencies. The more you got to know him, the more you'd begun to develop real feelings for him, and the way he was taking control of the situation, and you, was confirming your suspicions that he was perfect for you. The way he was just acting though, it left you so confused. A large part of you feared that things would never be alright between you again, and you only had yourself to blame.

You wondered if he was finding it hard - forcing you to open up to the others about your actions, and allowing them all the chance to punish you as they saw fit. You wondered if he hoped they would turn down the offer, or if he was getting off from watching you be used, and you wondered what he'd meant when he said he wasn't used to a submissive disappointing him. Did he mean that he wanted you to be his, or was it a throw away comment about subs in general? 

You just finished up as Sam entered the bathroom, setting down a lacy white negligee onto a stack of towels and leaving you to dress. You wondered if Sebastian had chosen the colour with irony in mind, you certainly didn't feel very virginal right now.

You dried yourself properly before dressing, giving your wet hair a quick brush. You could hear voices from the other room - Elliott's, you were sure.

Giving the condensed mirror a wipe, you checked your appearance before taking a moment to breathe. Everything was going to be fine, you promised yourself as you took one last deep breath, ignoring the knotting in your stomach.

You opened the door, ready to accept whatever was facing you.


	4. Elliot, part 1

Freshly showered, and barefoot in just your thin white negligee, you re-entered the kitchen. Sebastian was sat with his back to you, talking in low voices with Sam and Elliott - the latter looking as immaculate and well coifed as always.

"Ah, y/n!" Elliott exclaimed, clapping his hands together as he caught sight of you. "I must confess, this isn't quite the evening I had planned, but look at you, you're breathtaking."

His greeting was far from the cold welcome that you'd envisioned, but you weren't about to question it. "Thank you," you smiled softly.

"These chaps have just been giving me the cliff notes. It seems as though someone hasn't been behaving themselves."

You bit your lip anxiously. "Not exactly," you admitted, a serious understatement.

"Such a pity. I was greatly enjoying our time together. However-" his eyes raked down your body, "at the risk of sounding a touch chauvinistic, I believe that I shall enjoy this experience plenty also."

You blushed, unable to hide the hint of a smile playing on your face.

"I don't usually reward bad behaviour, but I have dreamed of leaving my mark on your body from the moment we first crossed paths. If you consent, as Sebastian claims you do, I will share those dreams with you this evening."

"I consent," you agreed earnestly. He wasn't the only one that had dreamt of this moment. Elliott possessed a certain finesse that had inspired many a fantasy, and as bizarre as the present situation was, you were excited to see just how the real Elliott measured up to the one you imagined.

"Well then, perhaps you will allow me to take a better look at the treat I shall be sampling tonight."

He rose from his seat and strode towards you, making you need to look up to meet his eyes as you stood before his tall frame.

"Beautiful," he breathed, reaching down and tucking a stray strand of still damp hair behind your ear. "I look forward to finding out if you taste as delectable as you look."

"I can't wait," you smiled, thoughts of your earlier rejection from Sabastian vanishing completely as you breathed in the light scent of Elliott's cologne.

"Well, I hope you can wait a little while at least," Elliott told you, his voice jovial. "I've imagined many scenarios with you, and though there shan't be enough time to accomplish them all tonight, I'd like to have a little fun with you."

"I can wait," you nodded, your curiosity piqued.

"Excellent," Elliott grinned, his perfect smile making you melt. "Sam, would you mind fetching my bag for me? Its over by the door."

If Sam minded playing errand boy, he didn't show it, bringing the bag over dutifully.

Elliott crouched down to unzip it, looking through its contents for a moment before pulling out a bundle of thick red cord.

"I'm going to bind your wrists together now." Elliott informed you. "Before we go any further, tell me your safeword please."

"Junimo," you told him. You didn't plan to use it, but you were thankful that he'd asked.

"Interesting choice," he chuckled, moving behind you and crossing your wrists behind your back. "Those are the strange little fellows that were living in the community centre for a time, aren't they?"

You didn't feel much like discussing junimos as the rope twined around your wrists, a tight pull fastening them in place, but you confirmed nonetheless.

"Very good." Elliott said happily, though you weren't sure if he was talking about your answer or the binding. "Now, before we do anything else, we must address the present circumstances. From what I gather, you've been dating many of the men from Stardew, myself included. That, is unacceptable. Do you agree?"

Of course it was going to come up at some point, you thought to yourself." I agree, it is unacceptable," you admitted.

"Very well. You know that I shall have to punish you now, don't you. Please go ahead and bend over the table - right at this end, between where Sebastian and Sam are sitting. A little impact play should help you to learn your lesson."

You walked over to the table and bent over as Elliott instructed, feeling awkward with the ropes keeping your arms behind your back. You pressed your forhead into the table, not wanting to look up, but Sebastian reached over and lifted your head back up - no doubt so that he could see your pained reaction when Elliott spanked you.

You heard the quiet rustle of Elliott's bag behind you, and then footsteps coming closer. Hands cupped your hips as Elliott slid your dress up, exposing your bare bum.

"You have a lovely backside," Elliott told you as you felt a soft hand against your cheeks. "It will look even more lovely once I've left my mark on you, I'm sure. Now, I don't know your pain tolerance as we've never played together before. As such, I will give you only five strikes for each of the men that you have been courting. I'd like you to count each strike, and once I'm done, I'd like for you to thank me in the correct manner."

Five strikes didn't sound so bad, not until you did the quick math in your head. Still, you were already begining to get excited at the thought of him spanking you, and you could feel your body responding in anticipation. 

It wasn't Elliott's hand though that whipped across your skin. The stinging of a cane made you jump as it impacted with your ass, and you cried out in shock.

"Number please," Elliott reminded you, and you quickly counted it.

"One." Woosh. "Two." Woosh. "Three." Woosh. "Four." Woosh. "Five."

Sebastian smirked at you as you winced with each strike. Sam watched with interest, though he did offer you a sympathetic smile when he noticed you were looking at him. 

Your ass was already beginning to sting as Elliott paused to admire his work. "I was right, you're looking even more stunning now with those pretty pink lines on your skin. This next set will be a touch harder though, I'd like to see them turn red."

You heard the cane woosh through the air again, the impact hitting you square in the centre of your left cheek. He wasn't lying about going harder, and your "six" came out as a whimper.

Four more and then he took another break, drifting a hand tenderly against the welts on your bum, making you wince.

By twenty, you were close to tears. His rhythm remained the same, but as fresh marks overlapped new ones, the stinging was becoming unbearable.

After twenty five, Elliott put the cane down on the table. You wondered if he'd miscounted how many people you'd been dating, as he ran a hand over your glistening cunt.

"I'm pleased to see that you can enjoy a little pain," Elliott praised as he brushed the wetness from his fingers onto your inner thigh.

"The first twenty five strikes were for your misdemeanours against our fellow Stardew residents. These last five will be for your behaviour towards me. I won't hold back, and I still expect you to count. Are you ready for me to begin again?"

"I'm ready." You agreed, your cunt winning the conflict between how much it was enjoying the caning, and how sore your ass felt.

You hadn't thought Elliott had been holding back very much, not until strike twenty six made you scream out in pain. You screwed your eyes up tightly - if you saw Sebastian, or even Sam enjoying how much it hurt... Well, your reaction would get you in more trouble, that was for sure.

Twenty seven had your eyes welling with tears.

Twenty eight you openly began to sob.

Twenty nine took all the strength you had not to safeword.

Thirty cut into your ass so hard that you were positive that it had broken your skin.

"Th- Thank you Sir." You sniffed when Elliott put the cane back on the table for a final time, and Sam passed you a tissue to wipe your face, which was a mess of tears, snot and dribble.

Elliott helped you up from your position, and you fell against him as you continued to cry.

"Shh," he soothed. "You did so well my dear. You're forgiven." He placed a soft kiss to your forhead, stroking your hair gently as you sobbed into his chest, hands still tied behind you. "Take your time to cry it out, I understand how cathartic such punishments can be."

"I'm sorry," you told him in a trembling voice. "I'm sorry for everything."

"I know you are, love." He said softly. "And now that everything is forgotten, I'm going to show you that pleasure that I promised you. You'll just have to lie back and enjoy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for your words of encouragement! Reading your comments always makes me smile.
> 
> Elliott part 2 will be coming later this week, I hope you all enjoyed part 1.


End file.
